DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This application describes the feasibility study of using Boston Biomedica, Inc.'s proprietary Pressure Cycling Technology (PCT), its instrument (BarocylcerTM) and its novel sample preparation tube (PULSE) as a new method to collect, transport, store, grow (if necessary), and process microorganisms that may be employed in biological warfare. For the purpose of this study, we will focus on the potential threat posed by Bacillus anthracis, the causative agent of anthrax, although the methods described in this application are applicable to other biological organisms. A model system using Bacillus subtilis and Bacillus cereus will be employed to mimic the spores and vegetative cells of B. anthracis. Current sample processing methods require several manipulations by the laboratory worker, which increases their likelihood exposure to infection through the production of aerosols. If successful, the development of this novel sample processing method, will lead to the basis for development and commercialization of an automated system and disposable sample processing device for simpler, safer, and more rapid methods for investigating biological threats to the United States. The significant feature of this application is the development of a closed system for sample preparation following collection of the suspected biological agent. [unreadable] [unreadable]